


Дом, который построил Гиббс

by Drakonyashka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2018. Бета: Сержант Морковкин





	Дом, который построил Гиббс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Family Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074238) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



Переехать всей командой в дом Гиббса было, бесспорно, лучшей идеей за весь прошлый год. Хотя, если признаться честно, у нее просто не было настоящих конкурентов.

Все началось с того, что МакГи сломал правую руку. Это было скорее неудобством, чем настоящей проблемой, так как МакГи был левшой, но Даки настоял, чтобы МакГи не оставался без присмотра до полного выздоровления. 

Удивительно, но Тони предложил МакГи пожить у него в свободной комнате. Они ругались практически постоянно — один раз дошли до того, что скотчем разделили квартиру напополам, — но в конце концов признали, что жить в одной квартире не так уж плохо. Настолько неплохо, что когда в один день закончились срок аренды квартиры МакГи и время ношения гипса, он просто поехал из больницы сразу к Тони, и они больше не поднимали этот вопрос.

Буквально неделю спустя дом Зивы эвакуировали из-за пожара. Ее квартира была на противоположной стороне дома и не пострадала, но соответствующие органы должны были проверить дом перед тем, как позволить всем заселиться обратно, а это могло занять несколько недель. Эбби с энтузиазмом предложила ей пожить вместе, сколько будет нужно. Когда квартиру Зивы признали непригодной для проживания, они просто перевезли остатки вещей и пристроили коллекцию ножей Зивы рядом с гробом Эбби. 

Всю эту ситуацию неслабо подстегнул случай, когда Даки упал с лестницы. Он не сильно пострадал, отделался несколькими синяками, но это происшествие заставило его признать, что ему одному совершенно не нужен такой большой дом. Первые несколько дней после больницы он жил у Гиббса, и все согласились, что остаться у него навсегда было самым логичным решением.

Вскоре после этого по офису Морской Полиции прошелся вирус гриппа, и Тони, который недавно контактировал с возбудителем чумы, заболел сильнее всех. МакГи старался ухаживал за больным до тех пор, пока не заразился сам, и Даки переселил их в дом Гиббса, где мог присматривать за ними обоими, — особенно после того, как Гиббс сам заболел. Команда в половинном составе не могла продолжать работать в нужном режиме, и Зива тоже приехала на помощь. Даки и Эбби работали посменно.

Однажды утром Гиббс проснулся с относительно ясной головой, почти не болящим горлом и обнаружил, что у него дома полно людей. Тони и МакГи все еще спали - им поставили кровати в гостевой комнате, и они сопели на пару из-за заложенных носов. Зива и Эбби поделили кровать в его спальне и мирно дрыхли, отвернувшись друг от друга, и оттого были похожи на две скобочки. Даки, свежий и одетый, стоял на кухне и помешивал овсянку в кастрюле.

— Тебе уже лучше, как я вижу, — улыбаясь, сказал доктор.

Гиббс кивнул и направился к кофеварке.

— Детки все еще спят, — сказал он не раздумывая, и Даки хмыкнул в ответ.

После этого они долго придумывали причины — Тони все еще не выздоровел, у Зивы, скорее всего, было сотрясение после драки с подозреваемым, МакГи задержался на работе, и было уже поздно ехать домой, Эбби просто засыпала за ужином — до тех пор, пока однажды вечером Гиббс не положил на кухонный стол четыре новеньких ключа.

Все четверо заулыбались, и Тони весело сказал:

— Да ладно, босс, ты же никогда не закрываешь дверь.

— Это символ, — ответил Гиббс. — Так они нужны вам или нет?

— Конечно, нужны, — Эбби вскочила с места и обняла его. — Мы будем рады остаться здесь с тобой.

— Да, босс, — добавил застенчиво МакГи.

Гиббс посмотрел на них, стараясь не улыбаться, обнял Эбби за плечи и потом мягко отстранился.

— Ешьте, пока остыло. Завтра готовишь ты, Ди Ноззо.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Да, босс!


End file.
